In search and rescue missions, the terrain in which the operation is to be performed is often unknown to the vehicle operator. Specifically, in an airborne search and rescue mission, a considerable amount of time is spent to identify a usable landing zone. Conventionally, the landing zone is identified by each aircraft on its own. When the aircraft reaches the rescue site, the terrain is scanned by the aircraft crew to find a suitable spot to land. In some search and rescue missions, a trailing aircraft can identify a particular area that has been searched by a leading aircraft over voice communication. However, the exact landing zones would not be identified by a trailing aircraft unless the leading aircraft is in the visible range.
For the reasons stated above and for other reasons stated below, it will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the specification, there is a need in the art for improved systems and methods for providing assistance to trailing aircrafts during search and rescue missions.